Number Nine
by Jonah Kim
Summary: Chap 3 UP! Setelah melecehkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan penjelasan apapun. Dan itu, membuat Baekhyun bingung. Apakah Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya? Dan kenapa dia yang normal, justru menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol? / Kisah kehidupan asrama anak badung yang mulai mengenal cinta/ CHANBAEK/ Review ne, Gomawo.
1. Chapter 1

**"Number Nine"**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, **

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, dll.**

**Genre : Humor, Roman, drama.**

**Rating : T**

**1. Pertemuan pertama**

KETIKA Mr. Han memasuki ruang guru, dilihatnya rekannya, Mrs. Song, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar dengan sandaran lengan. Wanita cantik itu sedang membaca koran terbitan mingguan. Lalu, pandangannya kembali pada sosok pemuda tampan dan tinggi yang sedang berbincang dengan kepala sekolahnya, Mr. Park Hyun Goo, kemungkinan dia adalah siswa baru yang dibicarakan itu.

"Annyeong haseyo, Han sonsaengnim. Choneun Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya adalah murid baru di kelas anda."

Mr. Han tersenyum lembut lalu meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggu sebentar sebelum mengenalkannya pada murid-muridnya yang lain. Chanyeol mengangguk sopan dan duduk di depan meja Mr. Han. Terlihat sekali bahwa pria tua itu sedang kesal.

"Kau kenapa Mr. Han? Sedang kesal?" tanya Mrs. Song. Mr. Han mengangguk sambil menghela nafas frustasi.

"Aku sedang menunggu anak nakal itu datang, nonna Song."

"Anak nakal? Maksudmu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Sebelum Mr. Han menjawab, seorang anak lelaki datang menghampiri mereka. Chanyeol fikir, dia adalah anak perempuan sebelum melihat ada jangkun di lehernya.

"Pagi, Mr. Han," sapa Baekhyun ramah. Memakai piyama dan jaket untuk menutupi piyama kekanak-kanakan yang dikenakannya. Berkesan seolah-olah ia baru dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Apalagi celana dan sepatunya, yang nampak jelas di bawah jaketnya. Celana bermotif babi merah muda dan sepatu berbulu halus dengan boneka di sisi atasnya. Membuat Mr. Han dan Chanyeol terdiam menatap dengan bingung.

"Maaf, sonsaengnim. Tadi anda memanggilku dan berkata bahwa aku harus kemari secepat mungkin. Jadi, saya langsung kemari begitu saja. Saya bahkan tidak sempat menggosok gigi saya." Baekhyun nyengir. Chanyeol mengernyit jijik. Tidak menggosok gigi?

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari, Byun Baekhyun?" Mr. Han memulai perkataannya.

"Tidak juga. Ah, tepatnya, aku kurang yakin. Kenapa memangnya, Sonsaengnim?"

Mr. Han mendesah sambil menggumam, Ya Tuhan, lalu berbicara pada Mrs. Song, seakan sengaja menyindir Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu nonna Song, aku sudah benar-benar jenuh, direpotkan oleh anak-anak konyol dari ruang tidur nomor sembilan ini-apalagi oleh seorang namja bernama Byun Baekhyun," keluhnya sambil menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi besar. "Bayangkan, dia dan Kyungsoo kemarin mencari bola-bola yang hilang di ruang olahraga dan membolos kelasku."

"Jinja?" Nonna Song menanggapi dengan nada berminat. "Lalu, apa yang mereka temukan? Mestinya di situ ada berlusin-lusin bola..."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ada yang mereka temukan, dan aku juga tidak peduli," kata Mr. Han memotong dengan kesal. "Bukan itu soalnya. Yang kupersoalkan adalah mengapa mereka harus membolos kelasku, nonna Song."

"Aku minta maaf, Mr. Han. Awalnya, aku hanya bermain sepak bola tapi, bola itu justru menggelinding di ruang olahraga. Jadi, aku mengambilnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk kelasku?" sengit Mr. Han.

"Aku jatuh pingsan, Mr. Han."

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Mr. Han tidak percaya.

"Saya melihat serangga disana dan ketika saya terbangun, kelas anda sudah berakhir."

"Pembohong!"

"Saya jujur, Mr. Han."

"Diam!"

Baekhyun diam seketika.

"Aku bisa gila!" Mr. Han menghela nafas untuk meredakan emosinya. Menghadapi anak nakal ini memang tidak mudah.

"Aku akan memberimu tugas matematika. Kerjakan dengan baik dan kumpulkan lusa besok. Sekarang, kembali ke kamarmu dan segera bersiap ke sekolah."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh lalu menatap Chanyeol sebentar. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Mr. Han menyuruh keduanya untuk segera pergi. Kepalanya pusing, pening dan juga nyeri. Baekhyun nyengir sebentar lalu pamit pada guru-guru yang ada disana. Guru-guru yang ada disana yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, jenuh melihat Baekhyun keluar-masuk kantor guru setiap minggu.

"Akan kusabet saja soal-soal konyol itu secepat mungkin," kata Baekhyun. Ia pergi dari kantor dengan perasaan berat. "Lalu, jika masih ada waktu tersisa, aku akan membaca majalah edisi khusus Girls Generation."

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. Secara otomatis, Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya aneh.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Kau kamar nomor sembilan bersama Do Kyungsoo?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku akan sekamar denganmu mulai tahun ini." Chanyeol menunduk gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, ia akan satu kamar, satu ruangan dengan si pendek pembuat masalah ini, oh, jangan lupakan soal dia itu tidak sikat gigi saat menemui Mr. Han tadi. Sial! Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Tak mau kehilangan teman satu jiwanya, Do Kyungsoo, teman yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Tidak, untuk si pria asing namun tampan ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia dipindahkan bersama Kim Jongin."

"What?"

Kim Jongin super mesum itu? Akan jadi apa sahabat polosnya itu jika satu kamar dengan makhluk mesum yang suka tebar pesona itu? Ya, Tuhan! Kyungsoo, tamat kejantananmu!

.

.

.

Setelah tiga hari Chanyeol menjadi teman satu kamar Baekhyun, sifat Baekhyun makin menjadi-jadi. Dia yang jorok dan Chanyeol yang suka kebersihan. Baekhyun yang jahil dan Chanyeol yang anteng. Mereka berdua tidak pernah akur semenjak itu. Selalu ada saja yang diperdebatkan, ataupun dipermasalahkan.

Seperti saat ini. Ketika Chanyeol tengah duduk tenang membaca buku di ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi berdebum-debum di lorong asrama. Datangnya dari arah tangga.

Bunyi itu sulit dikenali. Dari kejauhan terdengar seperti keberisikan benda jatuh. Tapi ketika sudah lebih dekat, kedengarannya lebih mirip seseorang yang tengah berlarian random di tangga.

Semua siswa di lorong pertama segera keluar ke arah tangga. Termasuk Chanyeol yang segera menutup bukunya karena penasaran.

"Bunyi berisik apa itu?" tanyanya. Dengan tiga langkah saja ia sudah sampai di pintu. Ia keluar kamar, melewati Jongin yang masih terus berdiri di ambang pintu dengan Kyungsoo yang melotot dengan mata bulatnya. Mengerikan! Fikir Chanyeol.

Kemudian, kesemua siswa itu memandang dengan mata terbelalak karena heran, memandang sosok yang datang menghampiri; seakan sosok itu suatu makhluk hidup aneh yang mengerikan. Memakai kostum babi dengan perut yang menggelembung juga kepalanya yang tenggelam dalam kostum.

Makhluk ajaib itu tidak memiliki lengan dan kaki. Dari leher ke bawah, tubuhnya terbungkus semacam kepompong akibat kostum babi yang terlalu besar itu.

Tidak mudah untuk mengatakan, termasuk jenis apa makhluk itu. Kalau ada kemiripannya dengan sesuatu, maka bisa dikatakan mirip dengan si pendek Baekhyun yang bersuara cempreng itu. Eh? Baekhyun?

Dengan wajah mengernyit heran, Sehun berkata, "Ada apa lagi sekarang, Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol merasa komentar begitu saja tidak memadai. Kurang tajam dan sengit.

"Selama hidupku, belum pernah aku menemui hal seperti ini. Demi, Tuhan, Baek! apa yang sedang kaulakukan disitu? Ayo cepat, keluar dari baju konyol itu!"

"Tidak bisa, Yeol," kata sosok yang terbungkus itu berterus terang. "Ritsletingnya macet."

WHAT THE HELL? Apalagi sekarang?

"Ya, Tuhan! Kau ini!" Chanyeol datang menghampiri dengan cepat. Ditariknya pegangan ritsleting itu kuat-kuat ke bawah. Tapi perbuatannya itu hanya menyebabkan Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia terpeleset, lalu jatuh teronggok di lantai. Semua orang menertawainya, kecuali Kyungsoo dan tentu saja Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau tadi masuk ke dalamnya? Kau kurang kerjaan, atau kau ingin jadi badut kelas?" Sambil marah-marah, teman sekamarnya itu mengangkat Baekhyun sehingga berdiri lagi. Lalu, berkata lagi dengan nada yang kesal. "Belum pernah seumur hidupku, aku melihat seonggok manusia datang ke kamar dengan melonjak-lonjak menuruni tangga seperti sekarung kentang begini! Belum pernah seumur hidupku... Aish!"

Baekhyun mendengus,

"Mana aku tahu jika kau belum pernah melihatnya seumur hidupmu! Umurmu sampai berapa saja aku tidak tahu!" sungut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melotot. Kesal.

"Pertama-tama yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengeluarkannya dari dalam babi," kata Luhan menyarankan. "Penjelasannya bisa menunggu sampai ia sudah bebas."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Semua siswa saling menatap, berfikir. Suho tersenyum ketika merasa sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Pakai palu saja untuk menghancurkan perut babi itu?"

Semua setuju, kecuali Baekhyun yang merasa keselamatannya tak terjamin. Ia berteriak keras seakan memprotes saran dari sang ketua murid di kelasnya itu. Namun sayang, semua siaga segera mengambil palu dan memukul-mukul kostum babinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari bungkusannya sambil menarik napas lega. "Terima kasih, Suho. Terima kasih banyak, aku menyayangimu," katanya pada Suho. "Aku tadi sudah ketakutan kalau-kalau harus terus mendekam di dalamnya sepanjang malam. Di dalam situ panas sekali sampai aku merasa akan..."

"Begini, Byun Baekhyun." Potong Chanyeol, tidak berminat mendengar kelegaan hati Baekhyun, begitu pula tentang reaksi tubuhnya terhadap suhu yang panas. "Aku tidak perduli dan tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu selama kau berada di kantong babi itu. Aku dan mungkin semua orang yang ada disini ingin tahu, kenapa kau bisa berada di kostum konyol itu?" tanyanya pelan namun sengit.

Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tadi sewaktu aku bermain di drama musikal sekolah, aku melihat kostum babi ini dan aku menyukainya. Lalu aku memakainya dan ternyata risletingnya rusak," jawabnya polos.

Semua orang yang ada disitu hanya bisa termangu dan kemudian pergi ke kamar masing-masing tanpa berkata apapun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang cemberut dengan reaksi mereka. Termasuk Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ingin rasanya menjedotkan kepala si Byun itu ke tembok-tembok terdekat.

**2. Terjebak**

"Yeol."

"Hm?"

"Ayo membolos!"

"Mwo?"

Dan disinilah mereka, Baekhyun terus menerus mengajak Chanyeol untuk membolos. Bukannya Chanyeol mau, dia hanya dipaksa dan terus diganggui oleh Baekhyun. Dia hanya tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan Baekhyun yang terus menerus ribut.

CLECK!

Pintu atap yang semula terbuka lebar, tiba-tiba menutup dengan sendirinya. Diiringi dengan bunyi 'clek' yang menandakan bahwa pintu atap dikunci oleh seseorang.

Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol masih memasang wajah tenang meski hatinya bergejolak hebat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa seseorang mengunci kita?" keluh Baekhyun. Ia berbalik dan mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi, nihil. Pintu itu terkunci dari luar. Ia menendang-nendang pintu dan berakhir dengan mendesah frustasi.

"Kalau tentang apa yang terjadi, itu sudah jelas," tukas Chanyeol dengan sebal. "Sekarang kita terpaksa berteriak minta tolong. Semoga saja ada yang mendengar."

"Tapi itu berarti kita akan ketahuan. Ketahuan membolos, Yeol. Dan jika Mr. Han sampai tahu bahwa kita naik kemari tanpa izin..."

"Dia pasti akan tahu juga- kalau tidak sekarang, pasti besok pagi!"

"Besok pagi!" Baekhyun merasa seram membayangkan kemungkinan itu. "Maksudmu, kita harus gemetar semalaman di atas atap ini?!"

"Ya, kecuali jika kita berteriak minta tolong. Sepanjang yang bisa kulihat, tidak ada cara lain bagi kita untuk bisa turun."

Keduanya lantas berseru-seru minta tolong. Mereka berseru sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak ada yang mendengar. Saat itu seisi sekolah sudah berada di dalam, memulai kelas mereka. Dan mereka takkan kelihatan dari sana, dan suara mereka pun tidak mungkin bisa terdengar. Jadi kecil sekali kemungkinannya akan ada yang datang menyelamatkan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata, "He, Dobi! Bagaimana dengan jendela kaca yang di langit-langit gudang? Mungkin kita bisa masuk lewat situ."

"Ap-apa, dobi?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun mengacuhkan keterkejutan Chanyeol atas panggilan yang diberikannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kita kan dilarang memasuki gudang," katanya.

"Tapi naik ke atap juga tidak boleh. Jadi sama saja, di mana pun kita berada." Baekhyun setengah berteriak mengatakannya, kesal.

"Ya, tapi pintunya kan terkunci. Jika kita berhasil masuk lewat jendela itu, kita masih saja tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan itu, Baek."

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa pintunya terkunci? Kau pernah memeriksanya sendiri?" kata Baekhyun. Semangatnya bangkit lagi. "Siapa tahu cuma digerendel saja! Kalau kita berhasil masuk, lalu tinggal menggeser gerendelnya saja, lalu..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita coba saja."

Mereka bergegas ke jendela itu, yang letaknya di ujung atap. Ketika baru setengah jalan, Baekhyun melihat cacat dalam pertimbangan Park Chanyeol.

"He, tunggu dulu, Yeol," katanya sambil berhenti berjalan. "Jika digerendel, pasti dari luar! Bagaimana kita mau menggesernya?"

"Ah, jangan cerewet, pendek," potong Chanyeol dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Saat ini kita tidak tahu apakah pintu gudang itu dikunci, digerendel, ditutup palang, atau dijaga anjing herder! Oh, ayolah, itu baru akan kita ketahui nanti, jika sudah berhasil masuk ke situ. Siapa tahu, mungkin sama sekali tidak dikunci! Kan konyol, jika kita tetap saja di sini - padahal pintu itu bisa dibuka. Bahkan anjingku bisa saja menertawaiku."

Baekhyun tertawa dibuat-buat.

"Lucu sekali," katanya ketus.

Chanyeol lalu mencengkeram bingkai bawah jendela itu lalu menariknya. Ternyata bergerak sedikit. Baekhyun langsung gembira. Tapi ia sendiri tidak mampu menarik jendela itu sampai tegak lurus.

"Pegang sudut sebelah sana itu, lalu ikut tarik!" katanya pada Baekhyun.

Dengan tenaga mereka berdua, jendela kaca itu berhasil mereka buka lebih lebar. Kemudian mereka bergegas ke pintu. Baekhyun memegang tombol pintu dan memutarnya.

Percuma saja, pintu itu dikunci.

"Yah, beginilah keadaannya," kata Baekhyun. Suaranya datar, bernada pasrah. "Kita harus tetap di sini sampai ada yang datang."

"Kita tidak bisa di sini terus sepanjang malam," kata Chanyeol menyatakan keberatannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya panik! Jika kita terpaksa tinggal di lubang gelap ini sepanjang malam, sebaiknya kita atur saja agar bisa senyaman mungkin."

Baekhyun mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat ia temukan di gudang atap itu. Pada bagian pojok ditemukannya sebuah kantong tidur berwarna hijau dan sisi dalamnya dilapisi bahan yang hangat. Kantong tidur itu dilengkapi dengan kancing tarik. Baekhyun menurunkannya, lalu menggelarnya di lantai.

"Setidak-tidaknya aku nanti takkan kedinginan," katanya. "Kau juga sebaiknya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk membungkus tubuhmu. Pukul tiga dini hari nanti di sini dinginnya pasti seperti dalam lemari es."

Chanyeol memilih beberapa lembar selimut yang sudah berlubang-lubang dimakan ngengat. Ia mencari-cari bantal di antara gudang itu. Tapi ternyata tidak ada. Akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah ember dari kain kanvas kedap air, untuk dijadikan pengganti bantal.

"Boleh dibilang segala macam barang ada di sini, tapi tidak ada gunanya bagi kita!" katanya dengan sebal, Baekhyun tertawa.

"He, coba lihat ini," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah topi pelaut yang sudah usang. Dipakainya topi itu. "Pantas tidak aku memakai ini?"

Tapi percobaannya untuk melucu tidak ditanggapi.

"Ah, diam kau," kata Chanyeol dengan kesal, lalu membungkuk untuk menggelar selimut-selimutnya.

"Kita saat ini terjebak dalam kesulitan yang paling payah sejak pertama aku dilahirkan, tapi kau masih sempat-sempatnya membuat lelucon seperti orang tolol."

"Mendingan begitu, daripada berkeluh kesah," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahu. Kemudian dibukanya kantong tidur, lalu ia menyusup ke dalamnya. Sambil telentang ditariknya ritsleting kantong tidur itu ke atas, sampai menyentuh dagunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dalam kantong tidur sambil mengomel kesal.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, kesal.

"Ini, ritsleting konyol," keluh Baekhyun. "Ketika kutarik ke atas tadi, bagian depan seragamku terjepit. Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskannya lagi!"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Hahh! Cuma itu saja! Kusangka kita sudah cukup repot, tanpa perlu memikirkan ritsleting yang brengsek." Chanyeol sudah capek, lapar, sedih, dan sangat bingung. Hari sudah mulai gelap sekarang, tapi sementara berbaring dalam selimut-selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, kumuh, kotor.

"Bantu aku, Yeol!"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi dan masih ajeg dengan posisinya, memunggungi Baekhyun.

"He, ini tidak bisa dibuka, Yeol, aku sungguh-sungguh," terdengar suaranya dari belakang punggung Chanyeol. Nadanya cemas.

"Sudahlah, Pendek," kata Chanyeol tidak sabaran lagi. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk membuat lelucon konyol!"

"Aku bukan hendak melakukan lawak konyol," kata Baekhyun memprotes. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak- itulah sebabnya."

"Tidak bisa bergerak?" Timbul kecemasan dalam hati Chanyeol. "Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari kantong tidur ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membebaskan kedua lenganku. Ritsletingnya macet."

Ya, Tuhan! Ritsleting lagi. Chanyeol bisa gila jika terlalu lama bersama si bocah hyperaktif ini. Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku, doa Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik ritsleting itu tapi, ritsleting itu benar-benar macet. Ditarik atau didorong sekuat apa pun, tetap saja macet.

"Percuma saja," keluh Chanyeol setelah berusaha dengan sia-sia selama setengah menit.

"Kau ini sinting rupanya, Baek. Untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

"Bukan kusengaja, bodoh!" kata Baekhyun membela diri.

"Kau sangka aku meringkus diriku sendiri seperti ini karena senang, ya?"

"Tali-tali topi konyol ini yang menyebabkannya macet," katanya menarik kesimpulan. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Ambil gunting, lalu kita gunting kantong sialan ini."

"Tapi, di sini kan tidak ada gunting, konyol," kata Baekhyun memotong.

"Ya, memang. Tapi coba kalau ada!"

What the Hell?

Perkataan macam apa itu? Hello, ini bukan saatnya mengandai-andai, Chanyeol pabbo!

"Aku akan coba merusak pintu sialan itu dan kau coba melepaskan diri dari kantong konyolmu itu."

Chanyeol kemudian berbalik, mencari benda apa saja yang kiranya dapat digunakan untuk menghancurkan pintu atap tersebut. Lalu setelah mendapatkannya, ia memukul-mukulkannya dengan keras, sekuat tenaga. Baekhyun memasang wajah datar menatap usaha Chanyeol yang luar biasa bersemangat itu. Segitu inginkah ia keluar dari sini? Oh, Baek, tentu saja. Memang selamanya kau ingin berada disini bersama bocah sok keren sok cool ini? Oh, tentu saja tidak, pikir dan jawab Baekhyun sendiri.

DAGG!

Pintu itu rusak. Chanyeol merusak properti sekolah! Tapi, bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Tapi, sekarang, detik ini juga, pintu terbuka dengan santainya. Membuat Chanyeol berteriak histeris seakan tengah memenangkan undian berhadiah atau semacamnya. Lalu berpaling ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tidak bergerak dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah memelas sok imutnya. Chanyeol memasang wajah bosan. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika kau gendong aku?" tanya Baekhyun mengusulkan. Wajahnya kembali dibuat semelas mungkin. Tapi, sayang, itu tidak berlaku untuk Chanyeol.

"Terlalu berat," jawab Chanyeol.

"Dan selain itu juga akan makan waktu lama, punggungku juga akan remuk menggendongmu. Ck, coba kita punya gerobak atau kursi roda..."

"Ah, diam kau, Dobbi! Rupanya otakmu sudah berkarat. Tadi ingin ada gunting, sekarang kepingin ada gerobak! Lalu setelah ini apa? Kau ingin ada gadis seksi yang cantik? Begitu?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada sebal, sementara Chanyeol hanya diam memutar matanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, naik."

"Kau mau menggendongku?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Meninggalkanmu disini? Atau kau berjalan sambil melompat-lompat seperti kelinci kecil, begitu?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, tidak."

Baekhyun dengan senang hati naik ke punggung tegap Chanyeol. Memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma yang menguar disana. Aroma wisky yang memabukkan, bercampur dengan mint dan juga kayu manis. Ya, Tuhan! Chanyeol wangi sekali!

"Whoa, Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sehun begitu melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki tangga terakhir dalam asrama. Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun.

"Jangan tanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan di dalam sini. Mana Mr. Han?" tanya Baekhyun buru-buru.

"Dia belum kesini," jawab Sehun seadanya. Baekhyun bernafas lega sambil bergumam mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Lalu mereka berdua kompak segera menuju kamar tidur mereka. Sehun yang bingung, hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sejak kapan mereka akrab?"

"Siapa yang akrab, Hun."

"Eh? Luhan chagiya. Tidak, bukan hal yang penting. Ayo, kita kembali ke kamar."

Luhan mengangguk. Menurut.

Sementara pasangan kamar sebelah sudah kembali bermesraan, Baekhyun masih saja berkutat pada masalah kancing sialan itu, sementara Chanyeol mencari keberadaan gunting di dalam lacinya.

"Aku kira kita akan mati di tangan Mr. Han. Syukurlah, tidak." Baekhyun merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang nyaman.

"Tentu saja. Berterima kasihlah padaku, Baek."

Chanyeol menemukan guntingnya dan segera melakukan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan untuk menolong si Byun cerewet menyebalkan dengan mulut embernya itu. Lalu menggunting kantong tidur itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai kulitnya.

KRIET!

Tapi...

"Yak! Chanyeol idiot! Kenapa kau juga ikut menggunting bajuku?" pekik Baekhyun tak terima. Jemari lentiknya segera menutupi bagian dada, perut dan juga bahunya bergantian. Chanyeol melotot sebentar lalu segera memalingkan wajanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula, tak perlu sehisteris begitu kan. Kita juga sama-sama laki-laki."

"Aku kan tidak tahu kau itu lurus, bengkok, atau sinting. Tentu saja aku waspada."

"Maksudmu, kau berfikir aku ini gay?"

"Siapa tahu."

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari ranjang dan lari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termenung sendirian disana. 'Gay dia bilang? Aish!'

** TBC...**

Annyeong. Ini bukan FF pertamaku, karena saya ini author FF di sebuah blog juga. Tapi, ini FF Chanbaek pertamaku.

#Yeayy

Apakah ini END atau TBC, semua tergantung chingu nih. Dan jangan jd silent reader, ya? Haram hukumnya, toh juga cuma nulis nama g harus login jd jangan pelit-pelit ya. Kalau nih review ga sampai dua puluh, saya g bisa melanjutkan.

Bukannya pelit sih, hanya saja, ya... begitulah. #LOL.

Oke, Aku tunggu reviewnya yaaa.

Gamsahamnida,,,

#kibarin bendera Chanbaek.

#cium Chanyeol.

#cium Kyuhyun suju, #LOL(?) Saya ELF cuma nge-shipperin Chanbaek sekarang #ga nyambung.

Tapi juga sangat mencintai EXO sih, apalagi Chanyeol. Kyaaaaa...

#histeris sendiri,


	2. Chapter 2

**Number Nine**

Kisah klasik mengenai kehidupan asrama siswa badung yang kemudian menjadi persahabatan yang indah. Ada cinta, harapan, tawa, kesedihan dan juga kebahagiaan.

**YAOI, SMUT, PORNOGRAPHY a Little, OOC, and Typo.**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan.**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Mr. Han (OC), Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Luhan (Marga saya ganti), Suho, Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, Chen, Tao, dan Lay.**

**Genre : Humor, Roman, drama.**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari karya, 'Anthony Buckeridge' yang brilliant, tapi cerita sepenuhnya milik saya. No to Plagiator!**

**.**

**.**

**"Setiap kali aku tertawa karena sikapmu, saat itulah diriku akan terjatuh dalam pesonamu."**

**3. Miss Korea.**

Nonna Song memandang ke luar jendela, menatap anak-anak kelas dua yang sedang bermain bola. Dari tempat dia duduk saat itu nampak Mr. Han, masih sibuk berusaha memerintah anak-anak untuk masuk kedalam sekolah karena hujan akan turun. Nonna Song menghela nafas, Mr. Han yang malang! katanya dalam hati. Aneh, kenapa ada anak-anak semacam mereka, terlebih semacam Byun Baekhyun itu.

Sementara itu, Mr. Kim, berkata lewat pengeras suara, "Perhatian, kepada anak-anak seluruh kelas, diharap segera berkumpul ke aula sekarang. Terima kasih."

Anak-anak lorong pertama segera menghentikan permainan mereka. Dengan langkah yang teratur, mereka menurut saja saat Mr. Han membimbing mereka masuk kedalam sekolah. Disana, sudah penuh sesak para murid yang sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain, ada anak-anak dari lorong dua yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan anak-anak lorong pertama. Siswa pertukaran pelajar dari China yang kaya raya.

"Heh, Byun, kudengar kau punya kostum babi, ya? Pasti lucu," ucap Chen dengan mimik muka mengejek. Baekhyun tahu ini adalah sindiran atas prilaku anehnya kemarin. Cepat sekali berita itu menyebar.

"Wah, aku jadi ingin pinjam," ucap Kris sambil tertawa terbahak. Dan semua anak dari China itu juga ikut menertawai Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak acuh, tak menghiraukan anak-anak yang tengah menertawainya.

"Tapi, kudengar Baekhyun memang punya babi asli yang diberi nama Dicky Arrowsmith. Tapi, Mr. Han membuangnya saat tahu Baekhyun menyembunyikan babi."

Mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga rasanya Baekhyun ingin mencolok mata mereka semua. Ya,kejadian berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Dimana, babi milik Baekhyun menggemparkan seluruh sekolah karena ia buang air besar di ruangan kepala sekolah. Mr. Han marah besar waktu itu.

"Aku ingin lihat babimu kapan-kapan, ya, Baek?" tanya Xiumin dengan mata yang melirik sinis. Baekhyun tertawa di buat-buat.

"Aduh, sayang! Bagaimana, ya? Babi cilik itu lucu sekali. Kalian semua pasti akan menyukainya, jika kalian sudah mengenal tingkah lakunya," jawab Baekhyun tak kalah sinis.

Anak-anak China itu mengernyitkan mukanya.

"Baekhyun sayang," kata Tao dengan muka sok mendramatisasi, "Aku sudah tahu tingkah lakunya. Mengotori ruangan kepala sekolah, mengacak-acak ranjangku, dan masih banyak kerusakan lainnya, seperti makhluk yang dengan begitu ramah kau sebut sebagai babi cilik yang lucu itu."

"Memang lucu!" Sengit Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, tunggu," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Lalu, dimana babi lucumu itu, Baek?" tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang hampir menangis.

"Mr. Han membawanya ke tempat penampungan. Membawa Dicky dan Mr. Han melarangku menemuinya lagi. Aku merindukan Dicky."

"Dick? Maksudmu Dick itu..." Chanyeol memotong perkataannya membuat Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chanyeol dan anak yang lain tertawa.

"Bukan Dick namanya. Itu kan Penis! Namanya Dicky. Nama belakangnya, Arrowsmith, dengan singkatan, D. Arrowsmith. Kau mengerti?"

"Oh, maaf."

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat Mr. Kim membuka suaranya di mimbar. Para siswa bertanya-tanya, karena tidak biasanya mereka akan dikumpulkan seperti ini, kecuali jika ada hal yang penting.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Saya meminta kalian untuk datang kemari karena saya ingin menyampaikan mengenai piknik sekolah kita untuk bulan depan. Jadi, jika kalian berencana ikut serta, silahkan mendaftar ke saya," ucap Mr. Kim lembut, sambil tersenyum.

Anak-anak kelas dua serempak berteriak kesenangan. Baekhyun melonjak-lonjak dan secara reflek, memeluk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau akan ikut piknik, kan?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol ikut. Pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Mungkin," jawab Chanyeol acuh, tak selera. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat meneriakinya, Chanyeol sudah menatapnya tajam, Baekhyun cemberut.

"Iya, iya, jangan memplototiku dong!" Sungut Baekhyun tak kalah sinis. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat lucu di matanya. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak melihat senyuman Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, sekolah libur. Tapi cuaca sudah nyaman dan juga hangat. Sinar mentari yang cerah menjanjikan hari yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun terbangun dan mendapati teman sekamarnya sedang membaca buku. Baekhyun mendengus. Apakah hidupnya hanya tentang belajar? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun sedikit iri dengan Chanyeol. Ia kaya, tampan, dan juga pintar. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang selalu rangking terakhir di kelasnya.

"Baek! Baek!" Teriakan membahana mengawali pagi cerah itu. Kyungsoo berlari-larian diluar tangga dan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan sadis. Baekhyun terlonjak.

"Ada apa, sih? Kaget, tahu!"

"Kau mendapat kiriman! Ada di tangan Tao yang terus menggoyang-goyangkan kardus kirimanmu. Cepatlah, sebelum anak-anak China itu merusak barangmu!"

Baekhyun melotot, lalu berlari keluar kamar, masih memakai piyamanya.

"Sial, dia bisa merusak hadiahku. Tao sialan!"

Baekhyun berlari seperti tidak ada hari esok, turun kebawah, ke lorong anak-anak China. Masih memakai piyama tidurnya, belum mandi, dan tidak memakai sandal.

"Yeol, kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa? Ada kepentingan apa?"

"Melihat bingkisan Baekhyun."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja! Kau memangnya tidak penasaran kenapa Baekhyun dapat hadiah?" tanya Kyungsoo terheran-heran.

Tentu saja tidak, jawab Chanyeol dalam hati, tapi, terlambat, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya seperti orang gila bahkan tidak membiarkan Chanyeol mengenakan alas kakinya terlebih dahulu. Oh, God! Apakah semua siswa di sekolah ini memang semuanya gila?

Dan sekarang, lorong anak-anak kelas dua semakin ramai saja. Beberapa siswa berbondong-bondong menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara. Sebagian penasaran, sebagian bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya mengikuti anak-anak kelas dua yang berlarian menuju lorong.

Suasana asrama menjadi semakin ricuh. Tao masih bersikeras tidak mau mengembalikan bungkusan yang dari awal untuk Baekhyun itu. Kemudian, karena kesal, Baekhyun menendang tempurung lutut Tao dan langsung merebut bungkusan itu. Tao merutuk sambil marah-marah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mau mengambil bungkusan milik orang lain!" Sentak Baekhyun, tepat ketika itu, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo datang, melihat Tao kesakitan seperti itu, Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Orang? Anak-anak seperti kalian tidak bisa disebut orang, setidak-tidaknya bukan manusia beradab seperti kita," tungkas Kris sewot. Membela Tao, kekasihnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu pendapatku, anak-anak lorong pertama, apalagi Byun Baekhyun adalah wujud paling hina dari mamalia, yang pernah dikenal di dunia ilmu pengetahuan." Tambah Tao lagi.

Baekhyun mengernyit, tapi tidak perduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bungkusan itu. Baekhyun membukanya cepat, tapi secepat itupula, hati Baekhyun tersentak hebat. Satu-satunya hadiah yang paling tidak diinginkannya, terpampang di hadapannya. Terlebih lagi, di hadapan anak-anak China ini. Tamat sudah!

Baekhyun dan anak-anak yang lain bisa melihat, sebuah botol pelembab wajah berbentuk kristal bunga mawar. Tidak ada yang lucu tentang pelembab wajah itu, apalagi itu adalah pelembab wajah yang mahal. Tapi bagi ketiga puluh enam murid kelas dua yang berdesak-desakan di lorong, pelembab wajah yang seharusnya diberikan untuk perempuan tapi justru diberikan pada Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang laki-laki dianggap suatu yang sangat menggelikan.

"Ini dari ibuku."

Baekhyun menunduk lesu, mengapa ibunya memberinya bungkusan seperti ini, sih.

Terdengar suara tawa yang keras ketika Jongin merebut botol itu dan membaca label yang dilekatkan pada botol berisi pelembab itu.

**Roses, begitulah yang tertulis pada label itu: Pelembab wajah yang menawan untuk menutupi bintik-bintik hitam serta menjadikan wajah menjadi putih, mulus, dan bersih. Diramu Khusus untuk Gadis-gadis Modern.**

"Baekhyun, gadis Modern!" seru anak-anak yang lain. Tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mereka tertawa berbarengan, memekakkan telinga. Sangat ricuh dan juga ramai.

"Baekhyun, gadis modern yang diramu khusus! Nona Baekhyun, Ratu Kecantikan yang putih, mulus dan menawan! Semuanya... Pilihlah Baekhyun untuk menjadi Gadis Tercantik Sekorea Selatan!" Sehun mengopor-ngopori juga. Tangannya mengacung ke atas. Menambah dukungan dari anak-anak yang lain.

"Yeay!

"Kyaa..."

Anak-anak kelas dua itu kemudian membentuk lingkaran lalu menari-nari mengelilingi Baekhyun di tengah-tengah. Jeritan dan suara tawa berkumpul menjadi satu. Jongin, menampilkan gesture seolah-olah Baekhyun telah menang dinobatkan sebagai Miss Korea, memberikan mahkota tak terlihat pada kepala Baekhyun lalu semua tertawa.

"Oh, Miss Korea! Anda begitu putih! Cantik, dan juga menawan!" Jongin berkata dengan nada memuja.

Beberapa di antara mereka langsung roboh ke lantai pura-pura pingsan dan terkejut dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Seakan-akan terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya, yaitu; Miss Korea, Baekhyun!

"Konyol," Baekhyun berdiri di tengah kerumunan anak-anak dengan sikap seakan tidak peduli. Sedangkan Chanyeol, adalah satu-satunya anak-anak kelas dua yang tidak terpengaruh ikut menjahili Baekhyun. Ia hanya melihat saja.

"Waw, Fantastic!"

Suara mereka berisik sekali, memekakkan telinga. Sewaktu mereka sedang ribut-ributnya, Para pengajar di kelas mereka sedang lewat, ada Mr. Han, Mr. Kim, Mr. Park dan Nonna Song juga. Mereka terkejut dengan suara ribut-ribut itu. Sampai-sampai anak-anak kelas tiga dan satu berkumpul dari jauh melihat anak-anak kelas dua yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang seperti kena anyan itu. Sangat berisik.

"Diam! Diam semuanya...!" Seru Mr. Han berteriak mengerikan. Sontak, para penari amatiran itu berhenti mendadak, suara-suara ejekan langsung terputus. Dan mereka langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Kalian ini sedang apa? Berjualan di pasar? Cepat kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing!" Mr. Han marah-marah sambil beberapa kali ditenangkan oleh Nonna Song.

Sebagai wali murid kelas Byun Baekhyun, Mr. Han memang terbilang cukup sabar, setelah sebelumnya banyak guru-guru yang enggan menjadi wali mereka. Dan hanya Mr. Han saja yang mampu bertahan selama kurang lebih satu tahun mengajar mereka.

Anak-anak kelas dua itu nyengir lalu berlari buru-buru, menghindari amukan Mr. Han yang akan lebih mengerikan lagi. Kembali ke kamar masing-masing sebelum sang guru akan mengamuk lebih mengerikan lagi.

Lalu, anak-anak kelas dua bubar. Begitu pula dengan anak-anak dari kelas satu dan tiga yang tadi melihat dari kejauhan. Mereka heran, mengapa anak-anak kelas dua itu begitu rusuh, bahkan anak-anak kelas tiga tidak pernah membuat Mr. Han marah-marah. Apalagi, Mr. Han itu mudah sekali terpancing emosinya. Kata Baekhyun, itulah mengapa Mr. Han mempunyai banyak keriput di sekitar matanya.

.

.

.

**4. Kenikmatan yang aneh**

Mr. Han tidak mengajar pada jam pelajaran terakhir hari itu, ia memiliki waktu kosong untuk sekedar meminum tehnya. Mr. Han menikmati saat-saat ia tidak ditugaskan mengajar anak-anak dari kelas 2-9, ini keberuntungan baginya. Ia memanfaatkan waktu luangnya itu di ruang guru, berbincang-bincang dengan guru yang lain.

"Mr. Han, bisakah kau mengirim dokumen ini? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Bantu aku, ya?" Nonna Jung memberikan beberapa lembar dokumen ke meja kerja Mr. Han. Sebelum sempat memprotes atau menolak, Mrs. Jung sudah kembali ke ruangannya.

Mr. Han malas. Memandangi dokumen-dokumen itu dengan muka tidak tertarik. Keluar dari ruang guru dan berharap menemukan seseorang untuk bisa disuruh-suruh olehnya. Dan entah ini merupakan suatu kesialan atau keberuntungan, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol melewati ruang guru yang memang jarang dilewati oleh siswa-siswa asrama. Mr. Han tidak punya pilihan lain, ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke arah kelas siswa.

"Ah, Baekhyun! Bisakah kau kuandalkan untuk melakukan tugas yang sangat sederhana tapi penting tanpa mengacaukannya?" tanya guru itu dengan nada sengit, seperti biasa.

"Ya, Sonsaengnim. Tentu saja bisa."

Mr. Han menyodorkan dokumen-dokumen yang dibubuhi prangko, jadi tinggal diposkan saja. "Aku ingin surat ini dengan segera diposkan," katanya.

"Dan jangan terlalu lama. Cepatlah kembali sebelum bel berbunyi." katanya lagi dengan nada mengancam. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menggandeng Chanyeol untuk pergi.

"Tunggu. Sonsaengnim, apakah saya harus ikut? Atau biar Baekhyun sendiri saja yang mengantarkannya?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, berharap, ia tidak usah ikut dan tetap tinggal di dalam kelas.

"Kau ikut, Park Chanyeol. Aku khawatir jika bocah ini pergi sendirian," kata Mr. Han lagi sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, meninggalkan kedua siswanya yang saling memandang itu.

"Ayo, Yeol, sebelum kita kehilangan banyak waktu dan pak tua itu akan memarahi kita." Baekhyun menggeret Chanyeol ke tempat parkir sepeda. Sepeda-sepeda khusus untuk para pegawai memang tersedia disana dan karena sekolah mereka asrama, Baekhyun terpaksa menggunakannya. Chanyeol sudah mengusulkan untuk memakai bus saja tetapi, Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Jadi, kita harus berjalan kaki kesana, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol mendengus. Sepeda mereka tidak akan kuat jika jalan menuju kantor pos menanjak begini. Seharusnya tadi mereka menggunakan bus dan tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Ya. Kantor pos itu tidak bisa dilalui dengan sepeda butut ini. Jadi, kita bisa sampai disini saja." Keluh Chanyeol sebal.

Baekhyun merutuk, menyesal tidak mempertimbangkan mengenai naik bus tadi.

"Ayo, turun!" Desak Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih mengumpat. Untung saja, Chanyeol itu sabar orangnya, jadi, dia tenang-tenang saja Baekhyun berbicara ngelantur sepanjang hari.

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil merebahkan sepedanya di pohon yang tinggi.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan sengit,

"Kau kan tidak mengira aku akan menyewa helikopter, hanya agar kau tidak perlu berjalan kaki sejauh setengah mil, kan? Lagipula, aku tadi menyuruhmu naik bus."

"Oh, Kau begitu baik hati, Mr. Park," ucap Baekhyun menyindir. Chanyeol hanya acuh saja dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan masih mendumel.

"Kau tahu, jika kau seperti ini, tidak akan ada wanita yang mau denganmu, Yeol."

Chanyeol diam, membuat Baekhyun makin gencar menggodanya, sekaligus, ia penasaran juga.

"Kau suka wanita atau pria?"

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak suka.

"Berdada besar atau sedang?"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Wajahnya memerah karena pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terkesan sensitif. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakannya hal seperti itu dengan santai?

"Kalau kau?" tanya Chanyeol balik, berupaya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Dan benar saja, dengan polosnya, Baekhyun menjawab,

"Aku suka wanita berdada besar," jawabnya sambil terkikik, geli sendiri dengan jawabannya. Terbukti, dengan ia mengidolakan Sunny dari Girls Generation. Chanyeol melotot tidak percaya.

"Ternyata, seleramu tinggi juga, ya."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab kembali. Ia menggeret lengan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. Ia lelah sekali. Rasanya, ia bisa gagal nafas kalau terus berjalan seperti ini.

"Aku lelah,"

Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran rumput yang memotong jalan, menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya di pohon rindang yang ada disana, membuatnya rileks untuk sejenak. sedangkan Chanyeol, juga melakukannya. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menengadahkan wajah tampannya, saat menikmati bagaimana semilir angin membawanya ke masa lalu.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol berucap,

"Aku dulu tinggal sekitar sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn,"

Hening. Hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri, memegangi bokongnya dan menjerit seperti seorang gadis. Ia menepuk-nepuk bokongnya dengan gerakan brutal. Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa tapi begitu tahu bahwa Baekhyun menduduki sarang semut, ia segera tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, dobbi! Cepat bantu aku membersihkan semut-semut ini! Gatal, tahu!"

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa meski matanya mulai berair. Ia membuka celana Baekhyun dan sontak, membuat Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Ia reflek, menutup celananya lagi, lalu Chanyeol membukanya lagi. Mereka saling bersikeras.

"Dasar cabul! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membantumu, Baek. Kau ingin semut itu merayapi bokongmu?"

"Biar saja semut, asal bukan kau!"

Chanyeol tetap keukeh. Ia masih saja membuka celana Baekhyun meskipun pemuda cantik itu sudah menutupnya lagi. Ini membuat wajah Baekhyun makin memerah. Menahan malu dan juga grogi.

SRET!

Nafas Baekhyun tertahan. Tangan hangat Chanyeol mulai menyentuh bokong telanjangnya. Mengusap-usap semua bagian tanpa ada yang terlewat. Untung, jalanan ini jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota. Apalagi saat ini, mereka tengah di pinggir danau dan ditutupi oleh pohon besar yang dapat menutupi perbuatan Chanyeol ini. Untung saja, fikir Baekhyun.

DEG!

Entah disengaja atau tidak, tangan Chanyeol sedikit menyentuh bagian dalam bokongnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada semut disana tapi, ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai sedikit menjejali anusnya, ia mulai berfikir, ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Chan... sudah, berhenti."

"Masih ada semut, Baek."

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak berbohong, karena semut-semut itu masih ada. Bodohnya dirinya yang memakai celana seragam yang sedikit longgar sehingga semut-semut itu dapat menembus bokongnya dengan mudah.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Tangan Chanyeol kembali berkutat pada lubang anusnya, meskipun tidak masuk sampai kedalam, tapi itu cukup meresahkan Baekhyun. Ia bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan Baekhyun makin panik. Ia segera menepis tangan Chanyeol dan ingin berbalik, tapi ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh sedikit lebih dalam pada lubang anusnya, Baekhyun memekik.

"Ahh..."

Baekhyun tidak tahu, ia bodoh atau tidak normal. Ia membiarkan saja ketika Chanyeol melecehkannya. Karena memang Chanyeol sudah melenceng dari tujuan awalnya. Tidak ada semut di bagian yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol.

"Nghh..."

Baekhyun menggeram. Jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak melecehkannya. Tanpa ragu, jari telunjuk itu melesak masuk kedalam lubang anusnya. Baekhyun hampir terjatuh kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memegangi bahu Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh saat jari Chanyeol bergerak maju mundur. Nikmat, memabukkan dan ganjal. Semua dirasakannya begitu aneh, asing namun hangat. Baekhyun mendesah keras, entah mengapa ia tidak ingin tangan Chanyeol berhenti.

"Lagi, lagi, Yeol!"

Baekhyun meringis. Ia memundur-mundurkan pinggulnya, melecehkan jari Chanyeol. Berharap dengan begitu, tangan Chanyeol bisa semakin dalam menjejal lubang anusnya.

"Ahh, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun merasa pandangannya kabur, tubuhnya limbung ketika klimaksnya datang. Ia mendesah, bahkan berteriak keras. Baekhyun menikmatinya. Menikmati dirinya dilecehkan seperti ini. Dan Chanyeol, menciumi kening Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Baek."

.

.

**TBC**

Hello, Sesuai janji, kalau review udah lebih dari 20, Jona bakal update lanjutannya. Dan semoga ini tidak mengecewakan yaaaa. Jona juga mau bales review temen2 nih.

**Rahmayanimarza** : Keren? Jeongmal? Terima kasih. Iya, ini Yaoi dong, Jona kan fujoshi. Hehe.

: Iya, happy virusnya yeolli pindah ke Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun akan jadi pemersatu kelak, terima kasih udah baca.

** .HardShipper** : Wah, suka Suju jg? Klu kamu Eunhae, sy lebih suka Kyumin yang real. Haha.

**Cozalou laya** : Kalau soal yg ngunci pintu, itu kerjaan anak-anak China tuh. Hehe.

**Orang g penting** : Berbobot? Jinja? Kyaaaa. Gomawo,

**AHeeChanbaek** : Lovey dove? Hmm ga hanya itu, kok. Haha. #Smirk.

**Kyuhaeu **: Makanya jgn baca malam2 chingu, ntar dikira...hehe

**MukhaSparcloudy **: Chanyeol gay kok, Cuma dia g mau ngakuin gt aja, gengsi2 gitulah.

**alysasparkyuelfshawol** : Ini udah dilanjut. Makasi ya.

And Thanks to :

**Nada Lim, Teehun12, SyJessi22, bellaarinihaq, szszsz, Mela querer ChanBaekYeol, Inggit, Uchiha Shesura-chan, Byun Baeyuki, Chanlovebaekki, Chanlove, ChanBaekLuv, **

Review lagi, ne? supaya Jona semangat buat update. Gomawo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Number Nine**

Kisah klasik mengenai kehidupan asrama siswa badung yang kemudian menjadi persahabatan yang indah. Ada cinta, harapan, tawa, kesedihan dan juga kebahagiaan.

**YAOI, SMUT, PORNOGRAPHY a Little, OOC, and Typo.**

**Pairing : Chanbaek****, Kaisoo, Hunhan.**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,**** Mr. Han (OC), Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin,**** Oh Sehun, ****Park ****Lu****han**** (Marga saya ganti)****,**** Suho, Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, Chen, Tao, dan Lay.**

**Genre : Humor, Roman, drama.**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari karya, Anthony Buckeridge ****yang brilliant, tapi cerita sepenuhnya milik saya. No to Plagiator!**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5. ****Menghilangnya sepeda secara misterius.**

Pagi yang indah, secerah hati Baekhyun pada pagi hari ini, meskipun, setiap hari memang selalu seperti itu. Ia bahkan menyapa ramah pada bapak penjaga sekolah, tukang kebun dan juga Nonna Song. Hari ini ia menerima kabar bahwa tempat penampungan babi miliknya, ternyata memperlakukan babi miliknya dulu; seperti keluarga sendiri. Sungguh menyenangkan dan juga menggembirakan.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Apakah..."

DEG!

Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ternyata hanya ada Chanyeol didalam kelas. Sendirian, tanpa teman-temannya yang lain. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung dalam sekejap, setidaknya, bagi baekhyun sendiri, karena Chanyeol bersikap seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun duduk dengan anteng. Tidak biasanya pemuda hiperaktif itu bersikap seperti patung seperti sekarang ini. Ia hanya sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih diam dengan bukunya. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat pria tinggi itu balik menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin, seperti biasa. Seolah-olah, tidak ada yang terjadi. Padahal, masih jelas dalam ingatan Baekhyun tentang kejadian kemarin siang. Saat Chanyeol melecehkannya dan mencium keningnya. Baekhyun malu sekali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja membaca bukumu," jawabnya acuh. Baekhyun kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti orang asing begini. Meskipun, Baekhyun juga akan gugup saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol untuk sekarang ini.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun menangkap keresahan di mata Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu mendapat pesan di Iphonenya. Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi tegang dan sedikit pucat. Tentu saja, Baekhyun khawatir. Dengan gugup, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Persetan soal kecanggungan dan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka kemarin. Yang jelas, Baekhyun ingin membantu Chanyeol, entah apapun persoalannya.

"Ada apa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh. Seakan seperti sihir, pria tinggi itu tanpa ragu, menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun. Pesan dari ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah karena beliau sedang sakit demam.

"Kalau begitu, kau bilang saja pada Mr. Kim."

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Itu dia adalah..." Chanyeol tampak ragu mengatakannya. Tapi, saat melihat bagaimana gesture Baekhyun yang tampak cemas, Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah untuk kemudian menceritakan masalahnya. Masalah yang menurutnya adalah masalah yang sensitif dan memalukan.

"Dia adalah ibuku. Tapi, aku mempunyai dua orang ibu. Dan, aku tidak mau Mr. Kim menanyaiku macam-macam karena aku ijin untuk menemui ibu kandungku. Dia pasti akan berfikir bahwa aku adalah anak... haram."

Chanyeol berharap, Baekhyun akan menghina atau mengolok-oloknya saja. Karena, jika sampai Baekhyun melakukan itu, akan lebih mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk membenci Baekhyun. Tapi, nyatanya; Baekhyun justru tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat Chanyeol tertegun dan mulai benar-benar menyukai sosok pria cantik ini.

Pria yang nyatanya adalah seorang, straight.

"Kalau begitu, kita keluar asrama saja, Yeol! Masih ada waktu untuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Kau pasti ingin menemui ibumu, kan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Mr. Han tahu?"

"Tidak akan. Jika sesuatu terjadi, aku akan menanganinya. Serahkan saja padaku! Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk, meskipun ragu, ia percaya pada teman satu kamarnya itu. Baekhyun memang orang yang dapat dipercaya dan lagi, Baekhyun adalah orang yang disukai oleh Chanyeol. Meskipun, Chanyeol hanya bisa memendam perasaannya.

Tentu saja, karena Baekhyun adalah normal.

Dan dia adalah seorang, gay.

"Ini kedengarannya mudah. Aku yakin, kita bisa melakukannya."

Chanyeol mendengus,

"Lihat saja nanti. Dan, jangan menggampangkan segala sesuatu," jawab Chanyeol kesal, ia membawa ransel sambil menyeret tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Terkesan tidak sabaran. Baekhyun sampai terlonjak-lonjak dibawa begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Matanya membulat saat pria tampan itu hampir saja memeluknya dari samping.

"Kita pakai sepeda sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun mengenai; insiden; memeluk dari samping itu. Dengan tergagap, Baekhyun menjawab dengan asal.

"Gunakan yang mana saja! Kau kira kita punya banyak waktu untuk hanya mempersoalkan mengenai sepeda mana yang akan kita bawa? Kita sudah cukup repot sekarang."

"Ya. Tapi, akan lebih baik jika kita tidak menimbulkan kekacauan baru nantinya."

"Kekacauan apa? Tidak mungkin ada orang yang begitu tidak punya kerjaan hanya untuk meneliti sepedanya sedangkan saat ini masih jam sekolah."

"Bisa saja kalau..."

"Mau naik tidak?" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Dengan nada bicara yang gusar, ia mengambil sepeda milik Tao; yang mana setiap sepeda memiliki identitas nama pemiliknya masing-masing. Ia menggunakan sepeda milik Tao karena sepeda itulah yang menganggur dan melewati jalan masuk ke pekarangan sekolah. Baekhyun memandang berkeliling dengan hati-hati untuk terakhir kali, lalu lari sambil masih mendorong sepeda bersama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di boncengan dengan Chanyeol yang menaiki sepeda milik Tao. Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Jangan memelukku! Aku tidak suka _skinship_ dan juga, jauhkan tanganmu dari punggungku!"

Baekhyun memukul punggung tegap Chanyeol dari belakang. Membuat Chanyeol mendesis kesakitan dan kembali mengomeli Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa jatuh nanti, Dobbi! Kau mengendarai sepeda cepat sekali."

"Biar saja, asal kau tidak memelukku. Aku peka dan sensitif masalah _skinship_."

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia kemarin melecehkanku sedangkan sekarang dia bilang; dia peka pada _skinship_.

Konyol.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit, Chanyeol mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat menyusuri jalanan di desa. Ia menghentikan kendaraan roda duanya di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang indah. Turun dari sepeda dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau tunggu disini, Baek. Aku akan cepat menemui ibuku," kata Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunggu Chanyeol dengan tenang. Berharap, semoga hari ini dia tidak mendapat masalah yang berarti. Karena entah mengapa, ia selalu mengacaukan segala hal; tentu saja itu menurut Mr. Han. Baekhyun merasa ia beruntung karena berkali-kali bisa lolos dari hukuman guru matematika yang ketus itu.

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol sudah keluar dan berjalan seperti biasa; bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, hanya bersikap diam dan menaiki sepeda yang tadi dinaiki mereka. Baekhyun mendengus. Meskipun, ia sudah tahu jawabannya; bahwa ini sudah selesai dan hanya tinggal pulang, Baekhyun tetap ingin jawaban langsung dari Chanyeol.

Ia menarik-narik ujung kaus seragam milik Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa? Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanak dan berhenti merengek, Byun Baekhyun! Naiklah, sebelum Mr. Han memergoki kita keluar asrama tanpa ijin."

Baekhyun menunduk. Sedih dengan sikap dan bentakan Chanyeol tadi. Seharusnya, Chanyeol berterima kasih padanya. Meskipun, Baekhyun tidak ingin hal-hal kecil seperti itu, ia tetap berharap; Chanyeol mau memandangnya. Meskipun, hanya sekali.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut pirangnya, sedikit menyesal mengapa ia selalu bersikap seperti ini pada Baekhyun. Jika semua orang, tak masalah. Chanyeol memang seperti itu; dingin, sombong, dan juga menyebalkan. Hanya saja, jika itu adalah Baekhyun, pasti membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendongak ke arahnya dengan pandangan sedih. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, tepat di bibirnya.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras. Terlalu bingung dengan kejadian tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dimana, Chanyeol menciumnya, dan sekarang, melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya dengan lembut dan juga bergantian.

Hangat.

Ciuman ini, terasa asing dan juga memabukkan.

Chanyeol tidak hanya melumat bibirnya namun, juga menghisap dan mengemut bibirnya seperti mengemut permen yang nyatanya, membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun lemas dan lumpuh seketika.

Ia bingung. Malu dan tak tahu apakah harus mendorong Chanyeol atau tidak. Ciuman ini terlalu nikmat. Chanyeol benar-benar ahli dalam hal berciuman. Perlahan, Chanyeol mulai melepaskan ciumannya, namun, hanya beberapa jarak karena hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. sedangkan Chanyeol, nafasnya menerpa wajah putih Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika.

"Terima kasih, untuk hari ini."

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang bersemu dan menunduk malu. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap pipi kanan Baekhyun. Kemudian menciumnya lagi.

"Nghhh..."

Kepala Baekhyun tersentak ke belakang, saat Chanyeol kembali menciumnya. Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun ikut memejamkan mata dan memegang kerah seragam Chanyeol. Mencengkramnya kuat saat ciuman Chanyeol semakin kasar dan memasuki mulutnya.

"Hmm..."

Dengan gerakan yang perlahan, karena tidak mau mengejutkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai memagutnya lembut. Sedangkan lidahnya menelusuri setiap jengkal rongga mulut Baekhyun yang terasa begitu hangat.

Baekhyun tahu ini gila. Tapi, demi apapun, lidah Chanyeol yang menjilat lidah dan mulutnya, membuatnya kelimpungan. Baekhyun terus mengeratkan pegangannya di kerah Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol makin berani menekan kuat tengkuk Baekhyun. Memiringkan kepalanya dan menghisap dengan kuat untuk lebih menikmati mulut Baekhyun dengan lebih leluasa. Lebih dominan.

Baekhyun merasa ia akan gagal bernafas maka, dengan sedikit tidak rela, ia mendorong bahu Chanyeol agar pria tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya.

Baekhyun terengah-engah dan menatap Chanyeol sendu. Untuk kali ini, ia harus tahu alasan kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya.

"Kenapa kau..."

"Lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke sekolah, Baek. Aku takut kita akan terlambat nanti. Dan, Mr. Han akan membunuh kita."

Baekhyun kecewa.

Chanyeol seperti mempermainkannya.

Melecehkannya, menciumnya. Tanpa penjelasan apapun.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sembilan, Mr. Han datang dan dia mendapati Tao yang sedang kebingungan, membicarakan sepedanya yang telah dicuri. Pemuda dari China itu hampir menangis dan ditenangkan oleh Kris, kekasihnya.

"Dicuri? Jangan melucu. Mana mungkin sepedamu itu dicuri orang? Mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya di tempat lain," kata Mr. Han dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tidak, Mr. Han, sungguh!" Terdengar jelas kegugupan dalam suara pria itu. "Saya menaruhnya di rak sepeda sebelum saya pergi ke kelas. Lalu, kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal dan tahu-tahu sepeda itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana."

"Betul, Sonsaengnim. Saya saksinya," kata Kris menambahi. Dia datang ke kelas bersama dengan Tao ketika mereka bermaksud untuk pergi ke asrama karena buku milik Tao tertinggal.

"Bagaimana ini, sonsaengnim? Itu sepeda saya satu-satunya. Ibuku menabung selama beberapa bulan untuk membelikanku sepeda itu."

Mr. Han gelisah. Ia merasa tidak sabar dengan cerita yang menurutnya konyol itu. Bagaimana bisa sepeda hilang di dalam lingkungan sekolah asrama. Yang benar saja!

"Mana mungkin sepeda itu hilang! Kau pasti salah lihat. Atau kau tertukar melihat sepeda milik sekolah. Bukankah disana banyak sepeda yang lain dengan bentuk hampir sama?"

"Tapi Mr. Han, saya ingat betul bagaimana rupa sepeda milik saya. Saya tidak mungkin melupakannya. Saya sudah lama bersama dengan sepeda itu. Bertahun-tahun, Mr. Han. Nama saya juga tidak ada di sepeda-sepeda yang tadi saya cari."

Mr. Han mendesah sebal. Anak-anak ini seperti bukan anak-anak sekolah kelas dua pada umumnya. Mereka lebih mirip anak balita yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Butuh kesabaran ekstra meladeni mereka semua.

"Nanti saja kita bahas. Aku harus mengajar."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika pencurinya terlanjur jauh, Mr. Han?"

"Tidak ada pencuri, konyol!"

Anak-anak Kelas 2-9 yang lain masing-masing punya berbagai teori mengenai apa yang mungkin terjadi dengan sepeda itu. Mereka lalu menjawab, mencoba membantu Mr. Han menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Mungkin ada orang yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam sekolah, Mr. Han," kata Jongin mengacung-acungkan tangannya.

"Ya, betul. Bisa saja orang itu pura-pura berjualan manisan kembang gula atau berpura-pura menjadi petugas penyedot tinja. Siasat seperti itu banyak dilakukan oleh mata-mata di televisi. Hei, Kyungsoo, bukankah kau biasa membeli manisan kembang gula?" tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat pemuda manis itu melotot ke arahnya. "Aku hari ini tidak jajan, idiot China!"

"Orang itu mungkin akan menyamar dengan memakai kumis palsu, rambut palsu atau kacamata. Dengan topi berbingkai lebar dan besar serta kacamata hitam," kata Lay mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kemudian temannya yang sudah menunggu diluar akan membawanya lari menggunakan mobil mahal," kata Suho sambil berimajinasi.

"Lalu, untuk apa mobil itu, kan ada sepeda," kata Sehun menengahkan pendapatnya. Rasanya, tidak realistis.

"Bisa saja sepeda itu ditaruh di dalam mobil," kata Suho lagi, tidak mau kalah.

"Bukan didalam mobil, Suho. Didalam bagasi! Masa iya, sepeda muat didalam mobil!" Xiumin berteriak, mencoba meluruskan imajinasi payah yang bisa-bisanya difikirkan oleh Suho.

"Terlalu lama! Nanti keburu tertangkap..."

"Diam!" bentak Mr. Han, kesal. Sudah cukup banyak yang perlu dipikirkannya, tanpa harus mendengarkan teori-teori luar biasa tentang tukang kembang gula dengan kumis palsunya yang memakai mobil mewah yang... Ah... pokoknya entah apa saja yang diocehkan anak-anak konyol itu. Mr. Han sudah cukup mual mendengarnya.

Menurutnya sendiri, tidak mungkin bahwa sepeda itu dicuri orang. Tapi jika nanti terbukti memang ada yang mencurinya, maka mereka perlu melaporkannya ke polisi.

"Kalian teruskan belajar untuk ulangan matematika, sampai aku kembali nanti. Ayo, ikut aku, Tao," katanya sambil berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol di ujung lorong. Mr. Han berjalan terburu-buru, melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, cepat masuk ke dalam kelas! Kalian terlambat!"

Mr. Han tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal mengenai keterlambatan mereka. Baginya, masih ada hal-hal lain yang lebih penting yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dengan langkah-langkah cepat Mr. Han menyeret Tao tidak sabaran. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di tempat parkir sepeda. Dan yang pertama-tama mereka lihat adalah sepeda milik Tao dengan bel ungu yang bertuliskan namanya sendiri. Menggantung dengan indahnya di rak sepeda. Tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

Tao gembira melihatnya.

"Wah, Sonsaengnim, lihatlah! Sepeda saya sudah kembali. Ini keajaiban!" Tao memeluk Mr. Han yang melongo di tempat, menunjukkan bahwa sepeda miliknya itu sungguh berarti untuknya. Lain halnya dengan Tao yang gembira setengah mati, Mr. Han tidak ikut gembira.

"Inikah sepeda yang kau maksud?" tanya guru itu dengan nada curiga. Tak bersahabat sama sekali. Tao dengan polosnya, mengangguk.

"Ya, sonsaengnim. Ini sepedaku. Tapi, tadi memang sepeda saya tidak ada. Kenapa sekarang ada disini, ya?"

"Sepeda ini ada di sini sejak tadi. Sepeda kan tidak bisa berjalan sendiri!"

"Inilah yang jadi masalahnya, Mr. Han. Ini sebuah misteri yang harusnya kita selesaikan bersama."

Mr. Han tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu di tempat parkir sepeda untuk menyelidiki bermacam-macam misteri, sementara anak-anak kelas dua, pasti ribut sambil saling melonjak-lonjak seperti orang gila.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas!" Perintahnya dengan ketus.

**6. ****Pengakuan**

Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya ketika Mr. Han kembali ke kelas bersama dengan Tao. Saat itu sudah pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit. Baekhyun merasa lega ketika mendengar bahwa Mr. Han belum mengabsen mereka, karena itu berarti ia tidak perlu mengemukakan alasan yang sudah difikirkannya sejak tadi bersama Chanyeol.

Tapi meski Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang, tidak begitu dengan teman-temannya yang lain, ketika guru mereka, Mr. Han memasuki ruang kelas dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Anda berhasil menangkap pencurinya, sonsaengnim?" tanya Chen mengacung-acungkan tangannya. Mr. Han mendesah malas.

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena sepedanya ada di situ sejak tadi," tungkas Mr. Han, tambah semakin jengkel. Seluruh kelas tertawa membuat kelas mereka semakin ribut dan juga ramai. Bahkan Mr. Kim yang sedang mengajar di ruangan sebelah merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa mereka.

"Wah, hebat! Meski begitu ada juga gunanya pergi ke bawah untuk memeriksa, kan?"

Anggukan dan senyuman setuju yang nampak pada wajah anak-anak itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka setuju dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan; bahwa hal-hal yang membuang-buang waktu seperti apa pun mereka tanggapi dengan senang, asal bisa menyebabkan mundurnya pelajaran matematika pagi itu.

"Ini bukan urusan yang lucu. Berkat ketololan yang luar biasa dari Tao, kita kehilangan waktu dua puluh menit dari ulangan matematika kita."

"Hebat kau, panda," kata Sehun berbisik pelan, tapi tidak cukup pelan, sehingga sampai di telinga Mr. Han yang memang tajam pendengarannya. Dan itu berbahaya!

"Baiklah! Karena kelas ini nampaknya berkonspirasi dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dinalar. Tidak logis dan juga menjengkelkan. Maka, ulangan matematika itu akan kita adakan siang ini, sebagai ganti kalian akan pulang telat dibanding biasanya."

Tao yang semula dianggap pahlawan, tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang jahat dalam kejadian itu. Beberapa langsung menudingnya dengan kata-kata sengit.

"Tao! Kau brengsek, Tao," Ejek anak-anak dengan bisikan pelan. "Bayangkan, mana boleh mempermainkan Mr. Han yang baik hati! Sekarang kami yang harus menderita! Kami tidak ingin menderita karena perbuatanmu."

"Darimana kau mendapat ide buruk itu? Mr. Han, apakah darah tinggimu kumat karena perbuatan Tao? Oh, Mr. Han yang malang!"

"Tao kau kelewatan!"

"Benar. Ah. aku tidak bisa tidur siang gara-gara kau."

Tao merasa terpukul oleh ketidakadilan ini. "Tapi, sonsaengnim, itu tadi bukan salah saya, sungguh!" katanya memprotes. "Saya benar-benar mengira sepeda saya dicuri orang. Tadi benar-benar tidak ada."

"Omong kosong," kata Mr. Han, memijat pelipisnya.

"Sungguh, Mr. Han, saya juga bingung tadi."

Baekhyun yang duduk di barisan belakang, saat itu memutuskan bahwa demi keadilan dan juga kejujuran, kebenaran harus ditegakkan! Misteri itu perlu dibeberkan. Tidak adil rasanya membiarkan Tao menanggung akibat dari sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kesalahannya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sepertinya juga akan mengeluarkan suaranya. Tidak, ini idenya, bukan juga kesalahan Chanyeol.

"Sonsaengnim."

Baekhyun mengacungkan tangannya lalu berkata,

"Sonsaengnim, maaf tapi sayalah penyebabnya. Saya yang tadi meminjam sepeda milik Tao dan kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. Maafkan aku, Tao. Aku tidak menyangka, akan terjadi hal seperti ini."

Mr. Han marah, hampir saja ia berteriak jika Mr. Han tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. "Apa maksudmu? Ada manfaat apa kau meminjam sepeda milik Tao dan kemana saja kau tadi?"

Tao menatap Baekhyun sedih. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, sesungguhnya, mereka dan anak-anak China yang lain tidak pernah membenci anak-anak lorong pertama. Mereka hanya berbeda pendapat saja, bukan saling membenci.

"Saya pergi menemui ibu saya yang sedang sakit, sonsaengnim." Berbohong demi kebaikan itu terkadang perlu. Apalagi, Baekhyun tidak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah anak yang mempunyai dua orang ibu. Akan memalukan bagi anak seperti Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta ijin pada Mr. Kim?" Mr. Han memandang Baekhyun dengan heran bercampur bingung. "Kau hanya perlu menemui Mr. Kim dan mengatakan bahwa ibumu sakit lalu ijin pergi ke rumah. Dia pasti akan memberimu ijin."

"Saya tidak tahu, Mr. Han. Sebulan yang lalu, nonna Song yang bertanggung jawab terhadap ijin. Sekarang, kenapa Mr. Kim? Saya juga tidak dapat menemui nonna Song tadi. Beliau sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk dinas."

"Sekarang, mulai tahun ini, bulan ini, dan seterusnya, Mr. Kim yang bertugas memberi ijin. Bukan lagi nonna Song."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, akan saya ingat-ingat. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Mr. Han. Saya memang tolol tidak mengerti prosedur seperti itu."

Suasana kelas sunyi sesaat, sementara Mr. Han mencernakan kejadian ini. Ia memang harusnya mengajar matematika beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyiapkan ulangan untuk besok dan kini, berkat bakat anak itu untuk salah mengerti suatu informasi dengan jelas, Mr. Han harus terlibat perseteruan kembali dengan anak-anak ajaib ini. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku akan bersikap tidak adil jika seluruh kelas kuhukum karena kesalahan yang awalnya aku kira Tao yang berbuat ulah. Tapi, rasanya juga tidak adil jika aku menghukum Baekhyun yang sebenarnya hanya mengkhawatirkan ibunya saja. Apalagi, setelah aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengerti soal prosedur untuk mendapat ijin seperti ini dengan seluruh kemampuannya yang terbatas."

Sementara itu anak-anak yang lain sudah benar-benar bingung, siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk perbuatan yang mana.

"Apakah itu artinya kami tidak jadi ulangan dan pulang tepat pada waktunya?" tanya Luhan berhati-hati.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Mr. Han singkat, sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa, ia bangga sekali kepada murid-murid didikannya ini. Terutama Baekhyun, yang dengan jujur mau berterus terang mengakui kesalahannya. Karena jika Baekhyun tidak bicara, semua siswa pasti menganggap Tao berbohong.

"Mr. Han, bolehkah aku memeluk Baekhyun sebelum aku duduk ke tempatku?" tanya Tao hampir menangis. Ia terharu dengan sikap Baekhyun barusan. Dan meskipun, Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja meminjam sepedanya, Baekhyun tetaplah penyelamatnya.

"Baiklah."

Tao tersenyum. Memeluk Baekhyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menangis. Suasana kelas mendadak menjadi hening, hanya isakan Tao dan juga kekehan Baekhyun yang terdengar disana. Tao memang cengeng jika itu menyangkut teman-temannya. Dan hari itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri; untuk lebih menghargai persahabatan mereka. Terlebih, anak-anak lorong pertama.

.

.

"Makan yang tertib! Jangan berisik! Jangan menyisakan makanan dan jangan bergurau!" Mr. Han berjalan dengan santai berkeliling pada saat jam makan malam tiba, sambil tetap memberikan beberapa larangan dan pantangan yang tentu saja sangat dihafal oleh anak-anak yang lain karena Mr. Han selalu mengulang peraturan yang sama.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi?" Suara Mr. Han menyebabkan Baekhyun tergugah dengan cepat dari lamunannya. Lebih tepatnya, lamunan memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Maksud anda baru-baru ini, atau baru saja, sonsaengnim?" tanyanya untuk mengulur waktu.

"Tentu saja yang kumaksudkan baru saja, berapa detik yang lalu! Kurasa sangat diharapkan dari seseorang dengan kemampuan terbatas seperti Baekhyun untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja aku katakan," katanya gusar.

Baekhyun nampak berfikir. Menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang memang memberikan jawabannya tapi, Baekhyun bingung karena mereka seperti membaca mantra dan itu membuat Baekhyun tambah kebingungan lagi.

"Sebenarnya, saya tadi mendengarkan, Mr. Han, tapi kebetulan saya tidak menangkap kata-kata anda yang terakhir. Mohon maaf."

"Aku tidak heran! Selama lima belas menit yang lalu, kau kelihatan seperti dihipnotis." Mr. Han mendesah. "Supaya kau tahu, Baekhyun, aku sedang membicarakan mengenai piknik kita untuk bulan depan."

Baekhyun nyengir, melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ya, Mr. Han. Saya pasti ikut," katanya semangat. Anak-anak lain ikut bergembira mengetahui Baekhyun ikut, mereka tentu saja senang karena Baekhyun memang seorang _mood maker_ di kelas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, setelah makan malam, harap kumpulkan _list _mengenai siapa yang beruntung menjadi teman sebangku kalian di bus, teman sekamar di penginapan dan juga teman untuk kerja kelompok tim. Dan, kumpulkan ke saya untuk besok pagi."

Susana mendadak menjadi ramai. Ada yang saling berteriak, bersahutan, ada juga yang bercerita untuk rencana kedepan dengan teman-teman sekelas. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak diam saja. Ia menyentuh telapak tangan Chanyeol, bermaksud memanggilnya.

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Chanyeol! kau sebangku denganku. Sekamar denganku dan setim denganku. Kau setuju, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak mau melakukan semua itu denganku?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia sedih karena Chanyeol menolaknya. Dan lebih memilih mengajak Kim Yejin, teman satu-satunya Chanyeol, selain Baekhyun di sekolah.

"Kau membenciku, ya?"

Chanyeol mendengus, tak perduli dan tetap anteng dengan Iphone miliknya. Mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang kini cemberut dengan muka tertekuk-tekuk. Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya, menegurnya lembut.

"Baekhyun, kau denganku saja. Biasanya juga seperti itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku maunya dengan Chanyeol!"

"Tapi dia tidak mau!" Balas Kyungsoo, melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang baginya, sudah seperti patung hidup itu. Tanpa ekspresi, perasaan dan juga hati. Benar-benar dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku saja? Kris biar dengan Xiumin saja." Kris, pria yang namanya disebut, sontak membelalakkan matanya. Ia tentunya ingin bersama dengan kekasihnya, suka maupun duka. Bukan dengan Xiumin, yang gila kebersihan itu. Bahkan Kris sering berdebat dengannya masalah sampah di lorong asrama mereka.

"Tao! aku tidak mau! Kau tetap denganku!" Selorohnya dari meja ujung. Tao cemberut lalu berniat akan bicara lagi, sebelum Baekhyun memotong perkatannya.

"Chanyeol! jangan dengan Yejin! Denganku saja, ya?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tetap dengan Yejin. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi saja." Chanyeol menarik kursinya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk; berniat pergi ke kamarnya karena ia sudah jengah disini. Berisik dan Chanyeol adalah tipikal yang suka dengan ketenangan.

"Tunggu, Yeol!"

Baekhyun mengikutinya seperti anak bebek, membuat teman-temannya bingung bercampur kesal. Kenapa Baekhyun peduli sekali dengan pria dingin seperti Chanyeol itu. Tapi, toh, mereka tidak heran. Karena Baekhyun memang bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang. Termasuk Sehun yang perlahan, mulai berubah karena sikap Baekhyun padanya. Sehun yang dingin menjadi Sehun yang lebih manusiawi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, sih?" Chanyeol berbalik, membuat Baekhyun yang tidak sigap, hampir terhuyung jatuh ke belakang.

"Aku juga mau tidur. Bukan berarti, aku mengikutimu." Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya diam dan menuju ranjangnya. Memunggungi Baekhyun dan menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Baekhyun merengut.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak mau denganku?"

"Sudah jelas, kan?"

"Kau membenciku?"

Konyol! Jelas-jelas tadi pagi dia mencium Baekhyun. Mana mungkin Chanyeol sudi mencium sembarang orang, apalagi jika dia membenci orang itu. Jangankan mencium, duduk mendekat dengan orang yang dibencinya, Chanyeol tidak akan mau.

Dan sialnya, Chanyeol tidak membenci Baekhyun, meskipun ingin.

"Aku bukan pria murahan. Aku tidak akan sembarangan mencium orang. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah orang yang aku benci. Kau ini bodoh, ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Malu ketika tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol mengingat soal ciuman mereka tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau..."

"Aku takut, Baek." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap baekhyun dari samping dan membuat Baekhyun kembali salah tingkah. Untuk sejenak, mereka hanya saling diam dan menatap satu sama lain. Meskipun, beberapa kali, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

CHUP.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lagi dan seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun mendelik dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia tidak bisa protes ataupun memukul Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, rasanya, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan kecupan dari Chanyeol.

Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan juga hangat.

"Aku takut aku akan menciummu lagi seperti saat ini. Aku takut jika kau selalu disampingku, aku akan melakukan itu terus-terusan. Dan aku juga bukan orang yang gampang menahan diri. Aku takut jika kau akan menjauhiku dan takut padaku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang bersemu. Jadi itu alasan Chanyeol tidak mau dengannya. Sedikit melegakan bagi Baekhyun karena awalnya, ia fikir, Chanyeol membenci dirinya.

"Aku tidak takut, kok."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Kali ini, Chanyeol yang salah tingkah. Sedekat ini dengan orang yang disukainya, tentu saja Chanyeol gugup sekali. Apalagi, dengan wajah Baekhyun tepat didepan matanya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa tegang.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Kau jangan merasa seperti itu. Kau itu baik dan meskipun kau itu cukup menyebalkan tapi..."

CHUP.

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun. Kali ini hanya sekedar menempelkan, tidak lebih. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, yang memang tidak peka dari awal. Dari awal saat mereka terjebak didalam atap, saat itulah, Chanyeol mulai menyukai Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang selalu membuat masalah. Baekhyun yang selalu bertindak ceroboh dan gemar melucu. Dan juga, Baekhyun yang menjadi badut didalam kelas mereka. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun apa adanya. Seperti diri Baekhyun sekarang ini.

Ya, hanya saja, Chanyeol takut mengutarakannya. Sehingga, ia hanya bisa menyentuh Baekhyun tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Takut dengan segala resiko. Dan, takut jika Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Ehm. Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun, menunjukkan sisi hangatnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun berdebar dan juga tegang. Kejadian saat jari-jari kekar Chanyeol menembus tubuhnya tiba-tiba bermunculan lagi di benaknya. Terasa nikmat saat itu, namun juga mendebarkan.

Baekhyun merunduk. Ia bingung. Jelas-jelas, ia adalah pria yang normal, setidaknya, ia pernah punya kekasih seorang gadis saat Junior High School dulu. Tapi...

"Baekhyun, bolehkah?"

"Bo-boleh apa?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia beranjak dan menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun di bawahnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol mulai mengelus seluruh wajah Baekhyun. Dan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun kebingungan sekaligus, gugup. Apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol? Dan apa maksud pertanyaan, boleh tadi? Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi terkejut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Tu-tunggu. Chanyeol?"

TBC.

Hayo, siapa yang mau NC , review ya. Gomawo, ^^


End file.
